


Dark Passenger

by reading_after_darkness



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness
Summary: There is a troubled, tender side to the notorious Joker that only his woman can know…
Relationships: Joker X Reader
Kudos: 14





	Dark Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> This story means a lot to me. Like many of us, I was head over heels for Joker after the 2019 movie and for some reason this the way love with him looked in my mind. Eventually I wrote the story.

Joker moved silently through the door to your small apartment home. His face paint smudged and his angular shoulders slouched, it was obvious to you that his evening had been long and wearying. Despite fatigue, his green eyes caught yours and a smile curled at his lips.

You had your apron on, tied neatly around your defined waist. He approached you, slipping his hands around your middle, linking into the apron cord and pulling you gently to him. As he leaned forward to embrace you, your eyes fell shut. His soft lips caressed yours, parting your lips slightly his tongue cool and smoky.

The kiss was brief.

He pulled away, distracted. One hand to his hip, his eyes roaming over the small room. You watched him as he moved over to the window, preoccupied as disconcerting thoughts darkened his features.

He was so lean, slept so little. _It worried you_.

You followed after him, interrupting his restless rumination by gently sliding his crimson coat from his shoulders. Your breath caught slightly as your fingers brushed the soft silk of his shirt and his eyes darted down at you. A spark ignited in his gaze; you had his attention once more.

You invited him to wash his face and take his seat at your table. 

The kitchen smelled like the goodness of home cooking and covering your hands you pulled a steaming casserole from the oven. You dished it and pulled a beer from the fridge. Heading back to the table you smiled warmly before lowering a plate in front of him, watching eagerly.

He returned your smile. “Thank you y/n” he cooed in his soft, high tone, his eyes gleaming with affection.

You didn’t want to stare too long in case it put him off his food, so you sat and ate quietly beside him. Tonight, he had an appetite and he continued until he was scraping his plate. Resting his cutlery, he pushed his chair back, satisfied.

Gratitude swept over you like warm fuzz; every now and then he came down from the state of perpetual angst that seemed to drive him, slowed down enough to meet you in your slightly softer world.

Smile lines creased his cheeks. He opened out an arm inviting you into his lap and you shifted over, straddling to face him as he cupped your bottom.

He was so handsome, it hurt a little. Like an ache for something you wanted to have, more than you ever really could. The green of his eyes surreal and you wondered what went on in that beautiful, fraught mind.

taking your hand in his, he kissed your fingers and the back of your palm, sending butterflies to your stomach. You answered the affection, your lips to his neck, kissing him gently. He let out a hum deep in his chest and leaned his head back, his long fingers sliding up and squeezing at your waist.

Delicately you unbuttoned his vest, gently kissing his chest as it was uncovered. Finally, you shed the teal shirt from him as well, letting it fall to the floor then trailing your hand across his taught stomach and grasping behind his neck as your kisses returned to his lips.

As your kisses deepened, so did his grip, now clutching your hips and slowly rocking you against him. You felt a bulge start to harden beneath you and exhilaration swept your body. His eyes locked on you, flooded with need, his mouth open to accommodate his deep breathing.

Slipping his fingers behind your head, he bunched your hair and drew your mouth to his, this time his mouth crashing hungrily against yours. His hips jutted, grinding himself against you. Never in a hurry, he liked to explore the different sensations your body could provide. He watched you with an intoxicated gaze, as the friction of him caused whimpers to escape your mouth.

He stood from the chair, taking a moment to find his balance as you remained wrapped around him, then with a laugh he carried you into your bedroom.

He lowered you swiftly, dropping his body on top of you as you wrapped your legs around him. His long hair fell around your face and you reveled in the light sting of his shaved face causing gentle abrasion on your delicate skin, as he devoured your mouth from various angles. All the while his hips ground rhythmically into yours causing you to moan gently beneath him.

He pulled back his hips, making you squeal in despair as he left you. Bracing himself on one arm he jerked his belt open and unzipped himself. You helped by hitching your skirt before, with a twinkle in his eye, he yanked your panties roughly to the side.

You felt the hard hot contact of his member as he rested himself on you, your eyes begging him for more. He laughed slightly at your lack of composure, as he took his hard length and circled it on your most sensitive spot, his end slick from anticipation.

Without warning he redirected himself down and thrust deep into you, his hips crashing flush against your pelvis. He let out an animalistic groan and you stifled a cry into his chest. He paused, savoring you, before deepening and building up pace, reaching swift, rhythmical, upward strikes of his hips, kissing your lips and sucking at your neck as you writhed and whimpered beneath him.

As the pleasure mounted you begged him to fuck you harder, answering, he swept one of your legs over his shoulder, clasping at the flesh of your thigh. Driving himself deeper, his face scrunched as he knocked the breath out you in the sweetest way.

Sweaty and high; he grabbed your chin, pulling you to look at him, a hint of desperation in his green eyes.

“I love you” he confessed, pushing into you as though he might merge his body with your own. “I fucking need you, here, _with me_ ”.

His confession was so raw, his need so flattering. It was all you ever wanted.

You were pushed to the edge by his words, contracting around him, your body losing control. His motion stuttered then surged as he released himself deep in you.

Slick with sweat he rested his body against you, peppering you with kisses followed by a soft giggle.

Your head against his chest as his breathing slowed. He was content, for that you were thankful.

You smiled to yourself as the two of you drifted to sleep.

You awoke sometime later; the sky was the strange charcoal grey it turns well before the first light of dawn. Your hand reached out in alarm but you already knew; he was gone.

Your throat ached with grief and you curled your knees up as you cried hot tears into your pillow. You knew he loved you and would be back, he always was. His need for you was as sure as anything. But whilst you slept peacefully, his dark passengers had come for him, torturing him with insomnia, and pulling him from your bed.

You cried because you would never free him of his demons. You could love him, ease him, bring him briefly into your gentle world, but you would never keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you thought, if you have any thoughts to share.


End file.
